Vongola Restaurant
by Yami and Kotori
Summary: What happens if the Vongola didn't make enough money? Well, the Vongola was already prepared for this. They came up with a back-up plan, working in a restaurant. All27
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to our Restaurant!**

It all started on that one day when Giannini came into the room, panicked.

"Boss, it's horrible!"

"The tuna was horrible!? I'm so sorry! I asked them to give me a fresh one but they're liars so of course they didn't do it! I'm never buying from them again." I said.

"No, it's not that. Wait a minute, tuna!?"

"You didn't get the tuna? I asked Hibari-san to deliver it to you."

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, he ate it, that sneaky bastard. I hope he gets food poisoning." A voice said.

"Oh well, anyway how the hell are you even here Mukuro?! Aren't you supposed to be locked up in Vindice!?"

"I escaped."

"The hell!?"

Mukuro smiled at me. Then I noticed him flashing his skirt. A , it's a dress. Why does he have a dress on?

"Oh, Tsunayoshi, where are you looking?"

"Why the hell do you have a dress on?"

"I'm a waitress."

"Oh god no. NO. NO. NO."

"We don't have enough waitresses. I'm the perfect fit!"

"I'd rather have Yamamoto do it."

"He's busy making food with that kendo stick of his."

"I'll bite you to death Mukuro." A familiar voice said. It was none other than Hibari, the manager of this restaurant. Well, at least that's what it said on his shirt.

"Wait a minute. Hibari's the manager. Yamamoto's making food? Why is he making food? What waitresses? What's going on here?"

"Oh, before I asked Giannini if we could make a restaurant to gain money. He said it was a great idea." Mukuro said.

I AM SO CONFUSED.

Anyway, so now here I am, sitting in the HQ.

"So boss, we're going to make a restaurant!?" Gokudera asked, no, shouted.

"A ha ha, Gokudera, you didn't know?" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Shut up, baseball freak."

"Well, yeah, we're making a restaurant. Hibari's the manager, Yamamoto's the cook, you and Ryohei are waiters, and Mukuro and I are waitresses."

"Oh I see boss. Wait, Mukuro?"

"Yes, Mukuro."

"Isn't that a wonderful idea, darling~?" Mukuro said, in a somewhat girlish way.

Gokudera puked. After we cleaned up Gokudera's puke and sent him to the emergency room, I continued the meeting.

"Now, we have to think of a menu."

"Wait wait wait! What about Lambo-san!?" Lambo asked.

"Oh, you're going to be our … our … um … mascot! That's right, mascot!"

"Lambo-san doesn't want to be a mascot!"

"Deal with it." Hibari-san said.

"Anyway, back to the menu, does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Let's make tuna parfaits, tuna cookies, and everything with tuna!" Yamamoto said.

"Why tuna?" I asked.

"That's because I specialize in tuna."

"Tuna parfaits sound gross." Hibari-san retorted.

"No let's take it TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said, punching the wall. A huge hole appeared.

"Wonderful. Now we're going to have to make more money to repair the damages." I said.

"As the manager I REFUSE. I'll come up with the menu, you herbivores."

"But, Hibari-san, we have to work together or else -" I started.

"Say anything more and I'll bite you to death."

"Didn't say a word. Who said a word? It definitely wasn't Tsuna." I replied back.

So, just like that our restaurant was created. Was it a success? I hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Day at Work**

Inside the dressing room, I took out my dress to find Mukuro standing there too.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Well, I am a lady so I need to change in the womens room."

"No, no, no! Get out of here!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Aw you're no fun Tsunayoshi. Ciao."

As soon as Mukuro got out, I began changing into the uniform. I met up with everyone else in the kitchen. Gokudera and Ryohei were wearing their uniforms, a white shirt with a bowtie and black pants. Except Ryohei's had a bunch of bandages on them. Yamamoto wore a chef uniform and Mukuro had on the dress. Disgusting. Hibari-san had on the manager uniform, but held onto that red strap on his Namimori uniform.

"You look good in that boss!"

"Yeah, it suits you well Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"Oh, you look marvelous~!" Mukuro shouted happily.

"TO THE EXTREME!"

"What does that have to do with anything!?" I shouted.

"Stop messing around and get to work." Hibari-san threatened.

We each returned to our positions. Yamamoto was preparing food. Gokudera was smoking!? How in the world's tarnation!? They allowed people to do that!? What!? It's just as bad as seeing boys with their shirts off! Well, no time to think about that, Ryohei's about to punch a wall. Someone please stop them! We might never make any profit!

Two hours passed and no one came in. Is it because of our sign? It must be. I told them not to name the restaurant after our mafia. People are going to think this is a restaurant for masochists.

"Tsunayoshi, I came up with a great idea!" Mukuro exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, us girls should show a little fan service so customers will come in!"

"No, I refuse." I immediately shot him down. After all, he's a boy. A BOY.

"Oh boss, I have an idea! Why don't you go show your cute self outside!? People will surely come!" Gokudera suggested.

"I should show off my wonderful body too!" Mukuro said.

"No one cares, pineapple head." Gokudera retorted rather quickly.

I didn't want to but if it's for the money, we have no choice. Hibari-san would bite us all to death if we didn't manage to make money. We'd be dead for real. Wait a minute. WAIT. WAIT. WAIT. Lambo's our mascot. Where is he!? I look around the restaurant and I see Lambo pigging out on the desert that were set on the counter. Oh great. THE WORLD IS ENDING! I wish I told him what I felt for him. He's a pig. Nothing but a troublesome pig.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"NO." Yamamoto said.

"FREAKIN." Mukuro continued.

"WAY." Gokudera ended, or not.

"TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei ended.

"Guys, hurry up and get to work or we'll die to the hands of Hibari-san." I scolded, rushing to the formerly open door.

"Hello, how may we help you? Eh, where is the person?"

"Look down here." Another familiar voice said. Seriously, what's with all the familiar voices?

It was none other than Reborn.

"Ciao! I came here to have an espresso. Show me to a seat Tsuna." Reborn said happily.

"Fine. Right this way." I retorted unhappily. It's Reborn, who would be happy about that?

"Tsundere. We've got ourselves some tsundere service." Mukuro discussed with the others in the background.

"I can hear you, you know! Shut up and do your work!" I shouted back to them.

"Who said that you can go around and give orders?" Hibari-san said coldly. I'M DOOMED!

"How dare you talk to the boss like that!? She's the boss so she should be giving the orders!" Gokudera shouted back.

Gokudera, you are currently #1 on my Best Friend List, that is if I ever create one.

Hibari-san scoffed and smirked at us and returned to his room. How nice it must be for him. He doesn't have to do anything but manage the money. We do the work. Not that I'm complaining!

"Tsuna, here's the espresso." Yamamoto said with another one of his wide grins.

I gave it to Reborn and returned to the back of the room to find Mukuro painting his nails purple. THE HORROR OF IT.

The door opened again and I prepared to cover my workers mouths before they did those lines again. Inside walked Kyoko and Haru. Kyoko was the boy of my dreams. He was so cute, unlike the other boys I've ever met. Haru is a boy who was attracted to me, but he wasn't necessarily bad.

"Haru, is this the restaurant that recently opened up?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, yeah, my friends told me it was run by the mafia so I wanted to see what it was like."

"Geez Haru, you need to change your interests. The mafia is not something to get involved with." Kyoko laughed.

There's a saint in this room.

"Ah, I'll show them the way." Gokudera said, getting up from his position.

"Gokudera-kun..." I said, amazed at how he could walk like that. He was going super slow and what's with the sudden gust of wind? We're inside, not outside!

"It's my time to shine boss." Gokudera said with a glint in his eyes.

"Ah, Gokudera, you work here!? I thought this was a mafia restaurant." Kyoko said, confused.

"No, it's a sumo wrestling restaurant." Ryohei said from behind the kitchen.

"Oh I see." Kyoko replied back as Gokudera led them to a seat.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I'll take the parfait!" Haru said.

"You call yourself a man!?" Ryohei shouted from behind the counter and I instantly ran to cover his mouth.

"What was that...?" Haru asked.

"Who knows, sometimes that happens? I guess." Gokudera said quickly.

"I'll take the coffee cake." Kyoko said.

"Coming right up. Yamamoto, coffee cake and a parfait! Make it quick!"

"Got it!" Yamamoto said, while lifting his kendo sword.

WHAT. HOW. WHAT. How is he going to make a parfait and cake with a sword?

"Geez, when are some real manly boys going to come in?" Mukuro complained.

You're starting to creep me out Mukuro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Our Profit**

Hibari-san entered the dining room with a wide smirk on his face. Aside from the other three familiar faces, we experienced five other people come in. Hibari-san had a scary grin as he counted the money.

"Not enough." He finally muttered. WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE.

"But, it's just the first day. We need to learn how to advertise." Someone did their research. We just might survive.

"Tomorrow, I want Gokudera to make a flyer. Give it to me and I'll make 100 copies of it. Then we'll have the little animal and Mukuro hand it out." Everyone is treating Mukuro normally, as if he is a girl. It's scary. How can they adapt to this so easily? He has purple shiny nail polish on and he's a boy. Chrome's going to freak out and so will the other members of their little gang. No one will be able to see Mukuro in the same way ever again.

Thus, the next day came. We were all prepared for the battle of our lifetime. It was time to get down to business. Mukuro and I went outside the shop, each of us holding a basket of fliers. Gokudera and Ryohei were posing through the window. I have no clue why. Maybe for fan service? You know, fanservice for girls. This time a lot of customers came in. We had a large amount of boys and girls. I knew Hibari-san was going to be pleased. Suddenly, Dino-san entered.

"Little sister, you look so cute!" He shouted, hugging me.

"Hello brother." I said, while he squeezed me. For some reason I felt evil piercing stares at us from both boys and girls.

Finally, Dino-san let go of me.

"By the way, how did you find this place Dino-san?" I asked.

"It's pretty popular with the mafia so I came to check it out."

"Really!? You'll enjoy it. This is a place I'm quite proud of except for one person in this room!" I said happily.

I took Dino-san to his seat and he sat down there while examining the menu. Then the worst possible situation happened. Hibari-san decided to come out and check on things. He suddenly saw Dino-san and immediately took out his tonfa.

"Stop Hibari-san! It's a customer!"

Hibari-san came closer to beat him up. I had to hurry or else the other customers would notice and then all of our hard work would go down the drain. I ran up to Hibari-san and whispered in his ear.

"Think of the money you'll get from him."

That stopped him and he put away his tonfa.

Finally, a day ended and Hibari-san was quite pleased with the sum of money. He didn't even mind Hibird's singing.

"Thank goodness." Yamamoto said, while stretching out his arm.

"Good work today Yamamoto-kun. It must be hard to cook all the time."

"Nah, it's fine. After all, no one else can cook right?" He said.

I nodded my head while collecting the last plate, but soon found myself in Yamamoto's hands. I tripped. Hibari-san was going to kill me if I broke the plate, which I did.

"Boss, are you okay!?" Gokudera shouted.

"Whoa Tsuna, are you hurt?" Yamamoto asked, letting me go.

"I'm fine but the plate is broken. I don't want to die so young!"

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'll explain it to Hibari."

"How?" I said, on the verge of tears.

"I'll somehow manage it. It'll be like poof and then whoosh it'll be over in a second and you won't have to worry!"

Yamamoto and his wonderful explanations. Ah, it doesn't matter.

"Thanks you've really saved me this time!"

"No fair! You're taking all the glory!" Gokudera protested.

LIKE I CARE AT THIS MOMENT.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Gokudera Learns how to Shine**

As I tied the ribbon on my outfit, I heard a loud noise. Here comes Gokudera.

"Boss, I've found a new way to attract customers!" In came a bright light.

"If you apply this cream to your body, you'll shine!" He says.

It's horrible. No one will like that Gokudera-kun. I appreciate the effort though.

"Gokudera-kun, I think that's a little too extreme." I said.

"Extreme!? Where!? When!? What!? Ah, Gokudera! Don't steal my position! I'm the one who's supposed to shine!" Ryohei shouted at the top of his lungs.

"It's a nuisance. Stop it." Hibari-san demanded.

Oh my god. Gokudera's literally shining. But anyway, by the request of everyone except Yamamoto, Gokudera washed off the cream. He felt rather depressed after it though.  
"It's okay Gokudera. Although it didn't work, everyone still appreciated it." I said, comforting him.

Gokudera's eyes lit up again. I swear, he's shining on his own now. He suddenly grabbed me and hugged me.

"Boss, you're so nice!"

I felt a bunch of evil glares, but they weren't directed towards me.

"Alright, that's enough Gokudera." Yamamoto said, taking me away.

"Get back to work, all three of you." Hibari-san said.

Wait, when did Hibari-san get here? Don't tell me he is here to reprimand me from the plate incident or worse bite me to death. The thought almost made me faint. But, that wasn't the only reason I felt insecure. For some reason, Yamamoto-kun seemed different from usual. Oh well, he's probably going through puberty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mukuro Pineapple Time!**

Days at work were always weird, but this day was even weirder. As soon as I entered I heard Mukuro singing.

"Pineapples are so sweet~

They're so tasty~

Pineapples are the best thing on earth!

Ku fu fu, ku fu fu, ku fu fu no fu!"

I dropped my bag in shock. Mukuro heard and turned around.

"Ah Tsunayoshi, you're already here~? You should have told me~!"

No comment.

"Tsunayoshi-chan~? Tsunayoshi-chan~? Are you alright~?"

He's speaking in a really weird way too. Has all this crossdressing actually turned him into a girl!? Of course not. He's still a boy.

"Come on Mukuro, let's get to work." I sighed.

Mukuro beamed a big smile.

"Yes, let's go!"

Yamamoto was already in the kitchen trying out new recipes.

"Hey Tsuna!" He said, upon seeing me.

"Good morning Yamamoto-kun. Where's Gokudera and Ryohei?"

"Those two haven't come in yet. Hibari's in his room in the back acting all lonely."

"Who's acting all lonely?" Hibari-san asked, while coming out of the room.

"Nothing manager. Anyway, the restaurant's not opened yet."

"I think I should be the one to tell them that. Little animal, you better not mess anything up or I'll have to punish you." Hibari-san said.

"Eek!"

"No you don't have to punish her, I'll do it!" Mukuro said happily.

"That's just as bad."

"Don't be like that Tsunayoshi-chan! We're always together." Mukuro said, while smirking.

Yamamoto and Hibari-san flinched a little. Maybe it's a little too cold for them?

"Well, anyways, you can take a short break until the other two get here." Hibari-san said.

"Yay, let's go somewhere Tsunayoshi-chan!" Mukuro said.

"Oh okay. Want to go to the park?" I asked.

"Sure, let me change though. I'm not going to be a girl for the whole day." Mukuro said, flashing his "gorgeous" purple nails.

Once Mukuro changed we headed out to the park. Mukuro and I sat on the bench when I suddenly felt sleepy. Mukuro noticed and rested my head on his shoulder. He's actually a nice guy. That's hilarious. Just this once, I owe Mukuro. When I finally woke up, I found Mukuro resting on my shoulder too. I smiled and played around with that pineapple hair of his. Yes, I've been wanting to try this out for years. If I poke the pineapple part of his hair will it hurt like it does with a pineapple or not? The mysteries. As I played around with his hair, Mukuro finally woke up.

"My Tsunayoshi-chan, how bold. You're playing around with my hair."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: TO THE EXTREME**

I'm so happy. Ryohei's mopping the floor. But he's doing it too fast. He's knocking everything over!

"Ryohei, wait! You're knocking things over!"

"TO THE EXTREME!"

I ran out in front of Ryohei and he stopped as soon as he got in his path.

"What's the matter Sawada?" He asked me.

"You're knocking everything over."

Ryohei inspected the room and realized what he'd just done.

"I'M EXTREMELY SORRY!"

"Okay, I understand." I said, while putting everything back to the way it was.

"What happened here?" A menacing voice said. I don't even have to turn around to guess who it was.

"I'M EXTREMELY SORRY! I TOOK THINGS A LITTLE TOO EXTREME!"

"Okay, okay. Just stop shouting. Little animal you will have to pay for all the damage." NO! NO! NO! I wouldn't be able to buy the next book of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. And finally the main character is starting to be a boss. I'll have to wait another month to get the book.

"Now what should I do? My book," I said with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"DON'T CRY SAWADA! I'LL BUY THE BOOK FOR YOU BECAUSE IT WAS EXTREMLY MY FAULT!" He screamed while wiping my soon to form tears.

"Thanks. Let's go buy the book together." All of a sudden my phone starts to vibrate and I turned around to pick up the call. Hey it could be really important. I might have won the lottery.

"I like you Sawada." Ryohei muttered. What did he just say? Is it just my imagination, did Ryohei just mutter something?

"What was that Ryohei? I couldn't hear you. Sorry about that."

"I EXTREMELY *thump*..." What? I felt two cold hands covering my ears that could block the explosions caused by Gokudera. I looked up and saw Mukuro. I tried to take his hands off my ears, but man he is strong. Shows that he is A BOY. I watched as Hibari pulls Ryohei into a different room. Looks like he is going to get extremely punished too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Hibari, the Wonderful Unicorn**

Just recently, I tripped and broke 5 plates. Hibari-san is furious. He says he's going to punish me. So now I'm waiting for him to say something in the Manager's Room. He's just staring at me.

"You know, I should really do something worse than this." He said.

"Eek, please don't!" I shouted, waving my arms around in panic.

Hibari-san laughed a little while smiling. That is the first time I ever saw him make that kind of emotion.

"Seriously, you're too much! A little more and my heart won't be able to take it!" He said, still laughing.

"Hibari-san...?"

Suddenly, he realized what he'd been doing.

"Forget that. I have to punish you."

"Hibari-san..."

"What? Is it weird to see me laugh?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Then what is it? Speak."

"You look so much cuter when you're laughing and smiling." I said.

Hibari-san blushed a lot at that remark.

"Get out of here!" He said, shoving me out of the room.

I was only complimenting him.

After I finished my work, Yamamoto came up to me.

"Tsuna, good work today! You managed to not break anything." He said, giving me a fist bump.

"Of course! It's our boss we're talking about!"

"Sawada took it TO THE EXTREME!"

"Thanks everyone!" I said, happily.

Suddenly, someone tugged at my shirt. As I turned around, I saw Hibari-san smirking.

"You still are receiving a punishment." He said, happily.

I was then dragged into Hibari-san's room.

"Hey, Hibari-san?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"What's my punishment?"

"To sit down for ten hours."

"What!? Ten hours!?"

"Yes."

Five hours passed and nobody moved. I began examining the room. Suddenly I saw a lot of small animals in here.

"Hibari-san, do you like small animals?"

"Yeah, I do. They're cute."

Suddenly, he realized he said that out loud.

"Hey, what's your favorite animal?"

"Well, I guess a little bird like Hibird."

It was getting fun to talk to Hibari-san.

"Hibari-san, you remind me of a unicorn."

"...what?"

"Unicorns are rare and not many people see them, but they're really beautiful and kind creatures. You're really similar. If you warm up to a person, you're really nice and cute." I said.

Hibari-san blushed a little and then smiled.

"Thanks." He said, with a little laugh.

Two more steps and Hibari-san will fully warm up to me. Just two more steps.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Problem Children**

Today, the restaurant was experiencing quite a troublesome problem. There were three delinquents in the room. Each of them refused to pay for the food they ate. Hibari-san luckily went out shopping for ingredients so we won't have to worry about him blowing up the place, but he was sure to come back soon. We had to solve this problem on our own.

"Um, I'm sorry guests but you have to pay for what you ate." I started.

"I refuse! Who do you think we are? We're delinquents!"

"But..."

"Now if you don't listen to the boss, I'm going to blow you up." Gokudera said, taking out his stash of dynamite.

"Stop Gokudera-kun!" I shouted before he set them on fire.

Yamamoto was too busy cooking the food so he couldn't help out.

"Now you have to extremely listen to me, if you don't pay for the food you'll extremely regret it for the rest of your life! YOU'LL REGRET IT TO THE EXTREME!"

"Hey, what's up with this restaurant? What's with the shouting? Where's your manager? I'm going to file a complaint."

"Our manager is out right at this moment. Sir, you're going to have to pay." I said, getting a little irritated.

"Girl, I'm not going to pay! You're cute but it's getting annoying! If you say anymore, I'll punch you!" The customer shouted.

"Oh my, oh my~. What's going on here?" A horribly familiar voice said.

"These people won't pay, Mukuro. They even threatened me." I said.

"Oh my, Tsunayoshi-chan, you seem to have forgotten that we are the head famiglia of the mafia, the Vongola Family."

Mukuro walked over to those people, still crossdressing.

"Take this, my Pretty Purple Nail Attack!" Mukuro shouted, while flashing his nails.

"You were the one who forgot!"

Luckily for us, Hibari-san came back in time. He made the customers pay and everything was resolved. Except for that image of Mukuro flashing his nails that will never escape my mind. THE HORROR!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Off to prison we go!

"I can't believe it. It all feels like a dream."

"It wasn't a dream, Gokudera! We got arrested! We even went to jail!"

"Oh, I thought that was a joke! A ha ha!"

"No, that wasn't jail, that was holdin', there's a big difference, ku fu fu~."

Yup. Of course. Leave it to the guy who's supposed to be in Vindice to know. Or was it Vindicare? I forgot.

"No that wasn't jail or holding, it was an interrogation."

"What?"

"And the reason why the police is chasing us now is because we made it worse. You see, we were witnesses at a crime scene but we assumed the police thought we were the suspects. But we made them believe we were the suspects." Hibari-san said.

-Flashback-

In Tsuna's case:

"So, Tsunayoshi Sawada, we would like to ask-"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"No, we'd-"

"I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!"

In Ryohei's case:

"We have some questions to ask."

"Okay, ask them TO THE EXTREME!"

"Were you there at the crime scene?"

"Yeah, he burned down the building TO THE EXTREME!"

"Do you, perhaps know his name?"

"TO THE EXTREME!"

"Sir, I don't think that's a name."

In Mukuro's case:

"We have some questions to ask."

"Ku fu fu~."

"Hello?"

"Ku fu fu~."

"Don't ignore us!"

"Holdin' got nothing on me."

"Excuse me?"

In Yamamoto's case:

"Can we ask you some questions?"

"A ha ha, sure!"

"Who is the person who's the most suspicious?"

"A ha ha, myself."

"What?"

"After all I'm in the maf-"

Bam!

"Stupid baseball freak!"

"Um, excuse me. How did you even get in here?"

"You're disrupting us."

In Gokudera's case:

"We have some-"

"Let me out of jail, you idiots!"

"Um, but this-"

"I'll fire my bombs at you. And trust me, they'll hurt! They'll really hurtttttttttttttt."

"Come on Gokudera-kun, let's go."

In Hibari's case:

"We have some questions we'd like to ask you."

"..."

"Were you there at the scene of the crime?"

"..."

"What did you witness? Or did you witness anything at all?"

"..."

"Who do you think is responsible?"

"..."

"Have you seen anyone that might be a possible suspect?"

"..."

"Dude, he's not talking! What should we do!?"

"He must be a suspect then. No suspect would want to confess their crimes."

-End of Flashback-

"Hey according to that flashback, you were in the wrong as much as we were, Hibari-san."

"Say anything, herbivore?"

"N-nothing at all!"

"There they are! In that restaurant!"

"Gyaaaaaa, it's the police!"

Credits: I formed this idea when I watched 50% Off. If you haven't watched it, you should, it's hilarious.


End file.
